1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus, an input method, and an input program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an input device provided with a touch sensor, for example, on a steering wheel of a vehicle to receive an operation performed by a driver during driving of the vehicle has been known. In such an input device, the operation to be received during driving may be simplified more than an operation to be received during stopping in order to ensure operability.
For example, an operation receiving apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-201497 acquires touch position information indicating a touch position with respect to a steering operating unit, displays an image indicating first selection candidates, which are candidates for operation indications related to a predetermined operation when a vehicle is being stopped, and displays an image indicating either-or of second selection candidates different from the first selection candidates, which are candidates for operation indications related to an operation when a vehicle is running. When the vehicle is being stopped, the operation receiving apparatus receives a first operation indication alternatively selected from the first selection candidates based on a touch position, and when the vehicle is running, the operation receiving apparatus receives a second operation indication alternatively selected from the either-or of the second selection candidates based on the touch position.